


Guessing games

by Bellmel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellmel/pseuds/Bellmel
Summary: After hearing that Harry has a new girlfriend, the older Weasley boys are keen to hear more. Set a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Guessing games

“You know, for someone who has long resisted the label of the ‘Chosen One’, you haven’t done a good job of distancing yourself from it,” said Bill wryly, looking at Harry across the table with good-natured contemplation. 

“Yeah, well, it’s not my fault. I didn’t make the bloody prophecy,” muttered Harry, looking into his mug of tea.

“To be fair Harry, being the Chosen One isn’t all doom and death,” said Ron. Harry glared at him.

“Ok, there does seem to be a fair share of it. But It does have its perks,” added Ron. Also at the table sat Charlie, who had spent more time at the Burrow this past week than Harry could ever remember, and a relaxed Fleur, who was perched on a chair with her feet resting on her husband’s lap. 

Two days after they had laid Fred to rest, some of the tension permeating through the Burrow had begun to show signs of easing. Its presence was still heavily felt and lingered in every hidden corner, but it was now blessedly interwoven with moments of relative ease, and free-flowing conversations that gave up no hints of the nightmares that woke the house’s occupants each night.

“Perks, Ron?” asked Harry, with raised eyebrows. “You lived in a tent with me, you certainly didn’t seem too perky then.”

“You can’t say skipping the entrance exam and being accepted into the Auror training program without a NEWT to our name isn’t a perk. You don’t get that kind of special treatment without being the Chosen One.”

“Or his friend,” added Charlie. “It seems to me little brother that you get to share the perks without the burden of the label. A classic freeloader, you are.”

“Did you not hear Harry say that I lived in a tent with him for months? I bloody deserve whatever benefits come my way after that!” Harry couldn’t help but laugh, although he had to admit to himself that his friend had a fair point.

“Surely you’ll agree though, Ron, that sitting the entrance exam would have been the easier option,” said Harry. “And I can’t see any other supposed perks, unless you count having our own army of photographers standing guard outside the house, should we want any happy snaps to preserve the memories.”

“I don’t know about that, there’s bound to be other benefits to being the beloved saviour of the wizarding world. It’s still early days, plenty of time for it all to play out,” said Bill with a grin as Harry rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know if listening to you all tease me is really much of a perk.”

“Of course it is, and don’t pretend you think otherwise,” Charlie responded immediately to the amusement of the other Weasleys at the table. “And surely you’re not going to tell us that having your pick of almost any witch you want isn’t a welcome benefit,” he added. “As soon as you can summon the courage you are so famous for and venture past the boundaries of the Burrow, there will be no shortage of girls keen to meet you.”

Fleur looked at Harry, before turning to Charlie in surprise. “But ‘Arry doesn’t want _any_ witch, he already ‘as one,” she said with a smirk, carefully avoiding Harry’s gaze.

It only took one look at Harry’s blushed cheeks and stunned expression to realise that Fleur had stumbled upon some truth. They all started to laugh as Ron looked at Harry with an amused smile. Harry tried to speak, but couldn’t make a sound.

“Ahh, now we get to the truth, eh Harry? Who is she?” said Charlie with a smirk.

“What do you know, that you’ve decided to keep secret until now?” asked Bill as he turned to Fleur, looking at her incredulously.

As Harry tried to speak, he heard footsteps on the staircase and looked up to see Ginny walking towards the kitchen. He cursed silently to himself.

“Ah, Ginny,” exclaimed Ron, greeting his sister’s appearance with a wide grin, delighted amusement in his eyes. “You’re just in time to hear about Harry’s girlfriend. He was just about to tell us who she is.”

Ginny quickly surveyed the scene in front of her, as her brothers looked at Harry with interest, and Fleur looked away, unable to disguise her knowing smile.

“No, I wasn’t…” said Harry indignantly.

“Oooh, this sounds interesting,” interrupted Ginny, sliding into the empty seat opposite Harry and leaning forward with unabashed glee in her eyes. Harry knew no good could come of this. “So, tell us about her Harry. What’s she like?”

Ron sat back with utter amusement, relishing in watching Harry squirm. “Yeah Harry, tell us about her.” Harry scowled at him.

“Is she pretty?” asked Ginny. The table went silent, keen to hear about this mystery girlfriend.

Harry stuttered inaudibly for a moment. “What? I’m not going to answer…”

“So she’s not good looking then,” said Ginny, looking him in the eye, challenging him.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” said Harry, flustered. He knew she was setting him up, and with a sigh he resigned himself to his defeat. “Yes, she’s very pretty.” Ginny grinned unapologetically while Harry glared at her.

“Is she clever?” she continued.

“Yes.”

“Is she funny?”

He looked her in the eye. “She seems to think so.”

“Well, I think she sounds wonderful,” said Ginny happily, rising from her chair and winking at Harry before walking away.

Ron roared with laughter while Fleur failed to suppress a giggle.

Bill looked from the scowling, blushing Harry to the giggling Fleur, and back again. “Wait… what? Are you and…?” he trailed off, stunned.

Harry, unable to speak, looked from Bill and Charlie to Ron, whose look made it clear to Harry that he had no intention of coming to his rescue. Still unsure of how to respond, Harry continued to look at the older Weasley boys for a moment before speaking. “GINNY!” he called, turning over his shoulder. Everyone at the table erupted into howls of laughter.

“You can’t just say all that and then walk away!” Harry shot at Ginny, who had joined in the laughter from where she stood in the kitchen. She made her way back towards the table and pulled a chair over to sit next to Harry.

“So little sis’, is it true then?” asked Charlie.

“What? That I’m very pretty, clever and funny – come on Harry, you know I am – Of course it’s bloody true!” Harry shook his head and laughed. He had to admire her nerve. 

“You’re even braver than I thought Potter, taking on this one. Good luck to you,” said Charlie, raising his mug to Harry before taking a sip.

Bill looked to Ron. “So you knew about this then?”

“Well, it was hard to miss when they were snogging in the middle of the bloody common room,” muttered Ron. Ginny laughed as Harry buried his head in his hands. 

“And you knew too, hey?” Bill asked Fleur. “How did you find out”

“I am French, we notice zese things,” she shrugged. “It is not hard to tell.”

“So, snogging our little sister, hey?” said Bill. “You two kept that quiet. Trying to hide from mum?”

Harry squirmed in his chair. He had known all along of course that this conversation would have to happen (although he had imagined it happening a little differently, and preferably when he wasn’t there), but he was happy to let Ginny take charge. After all, she wasn’t intimidated by her older brothers. Harry, at this moment, very much was. 

“No need to share this information voluntarily,” admitted Ginny. “I’m not ready to deal with her reaction just yet.”

“What are you talking about? We all know Harry’s her favourite child, she’ll be delighted,” said Bill. He paused for a moment as he considered, and then winced. “Ahh, I see what you mean. I don’t want to be there for that.”

“Exactly, she’s going to be dreadful. She’s emotional enough as it is at the moment. I can’t handle the gushing.”

“And you thought we were teasing you before, Harry. You have no idea…” Charlie smirked.

Harry groaned.


End file.
